Cody's pick me up
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Nobody's paying attention to Cody and Starlee, I bet this is the first ever fanfiction to be about this couple because so many people have a grudge against Fast Forward. Hmm...oh well. Cody feels sad and Starlee comes over to check up him, pretty cute.


"Hey Cody, check this out, the ultimate video game!" Mikey's eyes were glued to the floating screen. Cody just looked at him and turned back.

"That's cool." He said dully.

"Cody, want to see my new upgrade I did for the practice dummies?" Don asked him, dragging a robot behind him.

"No, Don." Cody murmured.

"What's gotten into you, kid? You've been acting strange once you've got out of bed." Raph pointed out, putting down the virtu-paper he was reading.

"It's Starlee – for some reason she's mad at me." Cody said.

"Starlee? Mad at you? Woah – you must have done something really wrong." Leo told him.

"It wasn't my fault! We were just arguing about the right way to fix the Turtle-X." Cody said.

"That thing was messed up after the last fight we had." Mikey said.

"And you slipped up?" Don asked.

"I did not!" Cody exclaimed. "I just told her that she isn't that smart."

"You slipped up." Don said.

"I just want to be left alone." Cody said, walking through the automatic door.

"We need reinforcements." Raph said, once Cody was out of the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Come on, pick up…" Don and the other turtles were in front of the communicator, waiting for the one person that could cheer Cody up to answer.

"What do you want, Cody?" Starlee snapped, her eyes widened. "Oh, it's you, sorry – I thought you were…"

"Your boyfriend?" Raph teased.

"Cody's not my boyfriend. I just have a crush on him." Starlee said, she froze in shock. "What I mean is, um…"

"Starlee and Cody sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s…OW!" Mikey got a bruise on the arm from Leo.

"Listen Starlee, Cody's feeling really down right now and-" Raph started.

"Well, he deserves it. Who does he think he is?" Starlee asked angrily.

"Your boss?" Don asked.

Starlee sighed.

"So he's really down, huh?" Starlee asked them.

"You're the only one that can help." Don said.

"But – why can't either of you try?" Starlee asked.

"You've known Cody longer than any of us have." Don said.

"I'll be right there." Starlee muttered softly, turning the communicator off.

"Wow." Raph said, after an awkward silence. "She bought it."

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

There was a knock on Cody's door.

"Come on in, Sirleng." Cody said, he still faced the window.

"You have a guest, master Cody." Sirleng said, coming into the room.

"Really? Who?" Cody asked, obviously surprised.

Starlee came into the room.

"Oh." Cody said, turning back towards the window.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Sirleng said, going out of the door, before saying a quiet 'teenagers' before he closed it.

"Do you want to yell at me some more?" Cody asked.

"Hey, you deserve a yelling at, you…you…" Starlee pointed an accusing finger at her friend.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Cody said.

Starlee took a deep breath.

"That's not what I'm here for, I'm just here to say…" Starlee said.

"That I'm a bratty little cybermaggot? I remember those were your exact words." Cody said, holding up his hand.

"Would you just listen to me?!" Starlee exclaimed, Cody turned around, surprised.

"What I said back there, you just got on my nerves, I didn't mean any of it." Starlee told him. "You know – for a genius, I am pretty stupid."

Cody looked at her, he couldn't believe that she was saying this. She would never admit that she was stupid.

Never.

"I guess you did have a right to say what you said, I was the wrong one." Starlee said. "So cheer up, everybody's worried about you…I'm worried."

"You are?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, always have." Starlee gave a small shrug.

"Starlee, for coming here and trying to cheer me up…" Cody said, staring at her. "Thanks."

"No problem, Cody. You're my friend, um…boss, uh…nevermind." Starlee said.

"You know what, you're my pick-me-up, Starlee. You always know what to say." Cody told her.

Starlee's cheeks filled with pink.

"So thanks for being there for me, no matter how many times I've been so much of a jerk." Cody said.

Starlee lunged forward and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. Cody widened his eyes. Starlee noticed what she was doing and pulled away immediately.

"Um…that never happened." She said.

"You sure?" Cody asked.

"Yep." Starlee said.

Cody grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips. He pulled away soon after.

"That never happened either." He said. "Deal?"

"Deal." Starlee said.

Both of them burst into laughter.

Outside the bedroom door, the four teenage turtles tried their best to listen to what was happening in the room.

"I hear them laughing…" Don said.

"That's a good sign." Leo smiled.

"What do you think they're doing?" Raph asked.

"Probably making out." Mikey said.

There was a pause.

"Nah." They all said at once.


End file.
